


Are you offering?

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle finds Stiles 2 times around campus, third time's a charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you offering?

**Author's Note:**

> _how about a college au? Parrish is an upperclassmen, popular, confident and all that. Enter stiles, a high school student who has come with a group of other high schoolers to tour the university. Stiles is STILES and is just starting to think about maybe, POSSIBLY he likes guys but he's super shy and guarded but tries to use jokes to hide that. Then somehow Stiles gets lost on campus, Parrish finds the little hottie, flirts with him shamelessly, add some friendly snarky banter then le sex!_
> 
> _ ◥ ANONYMOUS _

The first time he sees him Stiles is following a small group of high schoolers around campus, looking fascinated at some pamphlets and asking a thousand questions a minute. The guide looked so lost that Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle. They get lost among the trees at the side the engineering building before he can do much than take a good look at him. 

Second time was just as Kyle was going out of the locker room. Apparently the tour had taken the prospects to the gym, and Stiles had decided to check it out a little more thoroughly than others. 

"Oh, sorry, you… oh, oops? I’m gonna… yeah" the boy blushed, he blushed a lot. And Kyle might have been amused by it, but mostly he was just curious as of how far did the blush extend down his neck and chest. He had always liked people who blushed easily.

”Are you lost?” Kyle asked, and maybe he leaned on the door jamb and crossed his arms, maybe he smiled slow and open, maybe he looked at the kid and stopped on his lips, his fidgeting hands, his thin waist and strong thighs, maybe he came back to look at his face only to find him even more red than before.

It was really cute. And hot.

"You should keep with your group, the campus is huge and you don’t want to get lost" Kyle said after a while. Stiles pointed at him and made it look like he was going to say a few selected words, but nothing came out. So in the end he made a frustrated a noise and just bolted in search of the group.

Third time is the charm, is what people said. And maybe there was a bit of truth behind it, because he was getting the keys to his apartment when he noticed the guy sitting on the bench outside the building. He was looking really frustrated, and there was no one around him. No one at all. And it was getting late.

"You actually got lost, didn’t you?" Kyle asked, sitting besides him on the bench.

"Yeah. But it was so worth it" he says with a laugh, and maybe Kyle sits a bit closer just to see him shut up a bit and blush. He’s a jerk like that, sometimes.

"Saw anything you liked?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah… you could say that" Stiles coughed. He had some beautiful eyes, they looked amazing when they were stuck looking at Kyle’s lips.

"You look cute when you blush"

"You’re kind of pushy" Stiles says, it doesn’t keep him from blushing.

"Does it bother you? I can stop" Kyle comments, and maybe he gets a bit closer. Stiles doesn’t complain.

"You realize I’m still in high school, right? and 18 it’s the legal age of consent?" Stiles asks, but he’s smiling. He looks like he’s joking, so Kyle takes the chance.

"I’m pretty aware of the law, yeah. Are you?"

"What?" 

"18"

"Oh, yeah… I turned 18 last month" Stiles answers like it’s a fact, like it really is something that happened, so Kyle chooses to believe him. It only takes a few seconds for Stiles to begin spluttering when he realizes the reason of the question.

Somehow, between the spluttering and the blushing, Stiles convinces Kyle to take him upstairs. Not the other way around, it’s Stiles who prompts it, like a challenge, like a joke. But the way his fingers play on the hem of his shirt is no joke, and neither is the way that the kid has been staring at his lips like he shouldn’t be doing that.

Kyle mind is jumping at all kind of conclusions. Closet case? Internalized homophobia? Virgin? Girlfriend back at home? Boyfriend back at home? Not really 18? They don't even know each other's names in that moment, those will be shared later, but it has been fun so far and he doesn't want to ruin the mood with introductions. Now he's starting to think that it isn't such a bad idea to know a bit more about each other before this happens, at least to know if there's gonna be regrets later on.

"Having second thoughts?" Kyle asks.

"More like stage jitters" Stiles mutters, while looking around the place. His roommate is gone for the weekend, and Stiles looks delectable next to the couch.

"Ever kissed someone?" Kyle asks, crowding him against the back of the couch.

"Ye- yeah. Tons of times" Stiles said, with a smirk.

"Ever kissed a man?"

"Are you offering?" 

"Yeah…"

It had to be said about Stiles stage jitters that, at least, they were short lived, as he straightened and put a hand on Kyle’s neck before tipping his head up and kissing him.

It was cute, and it looked a lot like a first kiss. Cute, and chaste, and so fragile. Kyle loved every second of it. He loved the moment when Stiles got a bit bolder and opened his lips, decided to tease him, and made him crave for more. He liked the way his hands fit over Stiles’ hips and the way Stiles’ hands couldn’t seem to choose a place to grab as he panted against his mouth.

"Ever slept with a man?" Kyle asked, noticing the way that splotches of color seemed to appear on Stile’s neck and cheeks. He was sure he might look the same way.

"Are you offering?" Stiles asked, running his hands over his belt.

"Among other things, yeah"


End file.
